A Fresh New Start
by lovefixation
Summary: Ayame is a new student to Inugama high. She befriends Sango and the others and seems to have gotten a crush,Kouga. It seems he likes her back,but a certain slut named Fagome is trying to take him away.


_A/n:It's an Ayame/Kouga pairing. It has some San/Inu and Kirara/Shippo and Kik/Sess. Sorry,but miroku doesn't have a pairing..unless you want Kaugura._

_This is AU and a highschool fic... dun dun dun!_

_Anyway i will make Fagome a slut. ( :innocent look: WHAT,SHE ALREADY IS !)_

_Disclamier:_

_Inu: Feh, How did you get me to do this?_

_Me: Bribing you with ramen and a rated-r romance fic with you and sango... _

_Inu: She doesn't own InuYasha (the show) or anything else!_

_Me: Yes the rated-r fic will be good._

_-_

Ayame sighed, stepping out of her fathers brand new car.

'' Honey, Remeber no more moving so you can really get some good friends here.'' her dad reliped smiling warmly at her.

She only nodded her head before walking towards the School.

She stopped in front of the school and looked in awe at the site before her.

In dark smooth rich oak color were the following:

**Inu-Gama High School**

And a large statue of an anicent dog demon and taijiya.

Graved on the lower half was:

_Forever A Taijiya_

_Forever A Hanyou_

_An unlikely pairing for an unlikely love_

Ayame couldn't help,but smile before taking one quick look on her reflection in the water that was around the statue.

' uggghhh...' she thought looking at the school uniform

A white blouse with a blue vest and a tie with a blue skirt and white socks coming all the way up and stopping around her mid-leg and dark brown sandles.

Her red-ish orange hair was tied in a ponytail and had her bookbag slanged over her shoulder

Her dad was in the army so she traveled alot and finally her dad retired and she was going to live Kami Village for a while now.

She was looking for a fresh new start and this might be it. For starters she was going to start at the same time as everyone else. So that meant that this was the first day of school for her and the first day of school from coming back from summer break for the rest of the students.

Quickly taking one last look before rushing towards the school, literally slipping and slidding as she made her way to the front office.

'' One thing.. i don't know where the front office is!'' she muttered before finally knocking into someone.

'' oww..'' She muttered clutching her head before turning her head up to meet a handsome young boy literally wriggling on the floor and a beautiful young girl trying to help him up.

The boy was wearing a red jacket and white under shirt and red jeans with an anicent styled bead around his neck.

The girl was wearing the same uniform as Ayame only her raven hair was let back.

'' Are you ok?'' Both Ayame and the girl asked in unison

They laughed before The young boy got up immdently.

'' Hey, Watch were your going!'' He yelled

'' Don't mind InuYasha, He's just pissed he has to come back to school.''

Ayame grinned at the girl before apologizing to him.

'' Yeah well don't do it again!'' He said before flashing her a smirk. '' Well looks like your knew. So guess what kid. Your stuck with his and our friends.''

The young girl rolled her eyes. '' I'm Sango, What about you?''

The three began walking and Ayame knew she was going to like them already

'' Ayame, And i'm yes new. My dad _was_ in the army but finally retired so i'm staying in Kami Village for a while.''

They nodded there heads.

'' Well You must hang out with us. InuYasha already seems used to you and that's alot coming from Mr. I'm-so-tough-but-really-i'm-a-big-softie''

InuYasha bared his rather sharp teeth at her.

Ayame burst out laughing..

'' What's with you?'' Questioned InuYasha

'' Are you two..(laugh) Like i don't know.(laugh)..dating(laugh)..or something?''

Both InuYasha and Sango turned bright red before looking at each other and turning there heads.

Ayame know wished she never said that.

'' Nah... Um why don't you go to the office? We're close to it right now.'' Sango said

'' Thanks,but you do relizae class _is_ starting?'' She said looking at the clock.

'' Yeah, I know but it's something to get me out of class and i have a good execuse.'' said InuYasha having a tone that said he already knew. Unlike Sango who didn't notice the time.

'' Meet us at lunch. We're the table in the left to the window.'' Sango said before grabbing InuYasha's hand and running towards class.

InuYasha seemed daze and was staring at Sango's hand on his.

' Interesting... I made new friends and they're actucally really nice and seem cool.'

Ayame thiught before entering the office.

'' Maybe this will be my new chance.'' she muttered before disappering near the counter.


End file.
